ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Foe Hammered
Synopsis Mig's greatest enemy yet, Deristroll, makes his big and surprising appearance after fully recovering from his injuries and this time will stop at nothing until his goal of defeating Mig is fully succeeded. Plot In space, a large, gigantic spaceship is seen not too far away from the planet of Earth. A figure is seen standing in the windows of it and walking back. It is Zorok in Deristroll's ship. Zorok: Is it time? A long pause was shown as Zorok faced into the darkness of the ship. Breathing and water moving was only heard. Zorok: Master... Yet again, no response from his master, Deristroll. Just the sound of water and breathing once more. Zorok: Master, are you even- Deristroll: -Unleash it. Now. Zorok: Are you absolutely positive? Deristroll: I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. Zorok walked over to his large container and presses a button. A large keyboard came out of a slot in the container and Zorok began typing. He pressed a green button and the cage door slid open, revealing gas and fumes into the air. Zorok stepped back. Deristroll: It is time that Miguel Tennyson has met his final and ultimate fate... Deristroll than stepped forward and appeared out of all the smoke. Deristroll: Me. Meanwhile back on Earth, Mig was sitting inside Maltha's brand new custom car that he got in Under City by special request. Mig: Nice. Much nicer than your old piece of junk....no offense. Maltha: None taken Miguel. I sold that one to get the money to pay for this one. Much bigger and stronger. Watch. Maltha pressed a switch on the roof of the car and metallic and heavy parts came around it for protection. Mig: Sweet! What does this one do? Maltha: Don't touch anything please. Mig: I know...I know... Mig pressed a yellow button on the side of the car and it flipped upside-down and began floating. Cars behind them stopped and began beeping. Some ran away. Mig pressed it again and it turned normal. Mig: OK, no yellow button for us. Maltha then stopped his car and hanged his mouth wide open. Curious, Mig looked at where Maltha was looking and he too opened his mouth wide. Mig: O_O! Maltha: I did not see this coming... In front of the two was a gigantic robot creature walking around the highway and smashing into buildings. A large ship was above them in the sky. Mig: What is going on here... Maltha grabbed his weapon and jumped out of the car. Maltha: Whatever this is, this thing is being stopped. Right away. Mig jumped out of the car as well and began running. Just then, a gigantic laser beam came down and blasting a large hole in the highway. Cars began tipping down and falling as well as part of the highway. Mig looked up. Maltha: That ship! Mig: Well no duh. Just then a large, fireball came down and it landed on the other side of the highway, causing a medium shake and broke off more pieces of the highway. Mig covered his eyes as well as Maltha and then looked in front of him. He was shocked. Mig: ...Deristroll!? Maltha: Deristroll... Deristroll: Yep. Surprised? Mig: I thought I killed you! Well...me and Richard. Deristroll: You thought wrong obviously...since I'm right here. Maltha: Mig, remember that Zorok guy who came down here and told us that story? Mig: Oh yeaaa... Deristroll: Oh good, Zorok informed you already. Now I can kill you right away and we can be done here. I take over this planet, rule my army here, invade other worlds....those kinds of things. Mig: Don't think so. Not this time. I've beaten you before I can SO beat you again! Deristroll: Bring it on. I missed these little interventions. Mig pressed his trix and selected a hologram from his holo list. Mig: I think I'll start this off old-school style! Mig slammed down his gamatrix and became Puncherbot with a mini-sequence. He launched himself at Deristroll and Deristroll blasting his head. Puncherbot then fell back and down onto the ground through the large opening in the highway. Puncherbot: Uhhh...that wasn't exactly what I was going for. Deristroll then swooped down with his feet aiming right at Puncherbot. His eyes widened and he scooted over to the side. He then got up. Deristroll: PHHHAHAHAHAHA! It seems you've gotten weaker and I've gotten stronger. Ah this'll be much fun... He ran at Puncherbot with his fist held back and Puncherbot grabbed it. His arm began shaking and Deristroll twisted it. He then kicked Puncherbot into a building, grabbed him, and hurled him through another part of the highway. Meanwhile, Maltha, joined by plumbers as well, ran down to the large robotic beast Deristroll had brought with him to do damage while he fought Mig. Maltha: LISTEN UP HERE CREATURE! You have broken several plumber rules! Either you stop now or prepare to be attacked! The beast stopped, looked down, and laughed deeply. He then kicked the plumbers aside, missing Maltha, and then Maltha climbed onto his leg. Maltha: Ok fine if you want to play like that....I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you in force. Voice: Your not alone in on this Maltha! Maltha turned around and saw Magister Dan, along with Mig's old partner, Clepron. Maltha: Magister Dan! And...Clepron right? Clepron: Your fighting a Taccian? Wow...bad choice Maltha. Maltha: Huh? Just then the beast grabbed Maltha and brought him up to his face, trying to eat Maltha. Dan and Clepron began firing at his arms to left go and hit its eye. It then fell back and continued on, dropping Maltha into Dan's arms in the process. Dan: Good work...even if it was a mistake. Clepron: Yea...Taccians are native to Deristrollia. Must've been brought by Deristroll on his way here. Meanwhile with Mig, he was shown kicked into the air and landed on the ground. He didn't get up and Deristroll jumped on top of him. Deristroll: I am so close to killing you boy! Puncherbot: AGH! AGHHHHH!!! PLEASE, GET OFF ME! Deristroll laughed and punched his head two times. He got off and looked over the city on the building top. Deristroll: This ugly planet has the perfect resources to raise an army... Just then an orange flash occured behind Deristroll. Mig, as Nitrowing, flew up and looked at him. Nitrowing: Too bad it's not gonna happen! He then blasted a blue-white beam at Deristroll from his top horn. Deristroll blocked with his arm and began walking towards Mig slowly. Nitrowing flew back a bit and began blasting harder and harder. Deristroll also struggled harder and harder. Deristroll then jumped on him and the two began plunging down to the Earth. Mig slammed down his trix in time and became as Battery-Acid. He landed on the ground in a pile of goo and morphed back into shape. He then wrapped himself around Deristroll. Deristroll: AGHHHHHH!! Battery-Acid: Hurts right? Battery-Acid squeezed him tighter and tighter and burned him ever more. Deristroll then got out a weapon and flicked Mig off him. He then began blasting him and made him freeze in position. He blew his weapon and walked to him. Deristroll: Your making me more and more anger Tennyson...not smart. Just then an orange flash occured and the ice around Mig began breaking. He broke out and jumped into the air. He then landed behind Deristroll as Magmageddon. Meanwhile with Maltha, Dan, and Clepron, the trio had taken down the Taccian with stealth and tried to humor it to calm. They then put it to sleep and wrapped it up. Clepron: We should probably go help Mig....I mean.... Clepron pointed at Magmageddon being kicked into a building and Deristroll blasting him down. Dan: Good idea... The trio then began running towards the area when Zorok jumped down. He held a large machine and more armor on. The trio stopped and slid and stood back. Maltha: Zorok? Zorok: Yes. It seems you 3 have become a little bit of a hastle with my master, trying to interfere and all....I'm afraid I have to kill you all. Clepron: What a nice way of saying hello -_-. Dan aimed his weapon at Zorok, as well as Maltha and Clepron. Zorok smiled deviously and turned his large weapon on. Maltha: Wait...what exactly is that thing? Zorok: Your death. Maltha, Dan, and Clepron all winked at each other secrelty and all turned to Zorok. Clepron: You know...that's quite a nice weapon you got there. Did you make it? Zorok looked at them in confusion. Zorok: Why yes, I did. I worked on it as a weapon for Deristroll but he had already more than enough power. Dan: It is a very well done weapon. May I see it? After all, I am a plumber. Zorok, obviously and easily tricked, handed Dan the weapon and turned around. Zorok: Now be careful with looking at it. You might accidentally hit- Just then, Dan had blasted him and a large electric pulse shock surrounded him. He then fell down and was fainted. Dan blew the weapon and smiled. Clepron: Since when did this guy become such a good persuader? Maltha: Me? Thanks. I sort of picked it from human culture. Dan looked over and saw a large building explode into pieces. He then saw Mig as Diamondhead fall from the rubble and onto the ground. Dan: Guys, let's go....now! The trio then began running towards Mig. Mig, as Diamondhead, had changed back and he lay there, hurt badly and unable to barely move from all the exhaustion. Deristroll walked out of the rubble and debris, holding his weapon confedently over his shoulder. He walked over to Mig. Deristroll: It's been quite an adventure Mig. Too bad this is the end for you... Dan, Maltha, and Clepron got out their weapons and blasted Deristroll. The impact of all the weapons had shocked him and he got blasted down and dropped his weapon. Mig looked over and saw them running to him. Clepron: Wassup Miggy. Mig: Hey Clepron....ughhh....can you guys help me up? Dan and Maltha both lifted him up and they smiled at each other. Just then, Deristroll got up as well and looked at them, laughing. Deristroll: Pity....you think this is all over? He nodded no and walked over to grab his weapon. He then stared at them and loaded his weapon and aimed it directly at Mig. Deristroll: Ready to say your last goodbye Mig? Mig smiled and looked at Deristroll. He crossed his arms and laughed. Deristroll: What? Laughing at your own demise? Mig: Not mine. Just then, plumbers surrounding all around Deristroll raised all their weapons at Deristroll. He dropped his weapon and looked at Mig. Deristroll: You managed to stop me Tennyson...surprised. Mig: Yep. Dan: I think you might wanna leave this planet now Deristroll... Deristroll glared at Dan and walked up to him. Deristroll: You think I would listen to you? You are very mistaken then... The plumbers then got closer to Deristroll and he turned around. He stared at Mig and then looked at all the others surrounding him. Deristroll then pressed a button on his chest and a ray of light beamed down. He began getting beamed up to his ship. Deristroll then said something quietly that no one could pick up on. Deristroll: This isn't the last time... Everyone looked up at him escaping away in his spaceship and it disappearing from sight. The plumbers then began walking around to help out with the damage. Clepron: Welp he's gone....that weasel. Mig: Meh. He's always been the talking type. Never the one doing and staying to fight. Clepron: Welp I should be getting back to the academy....good seeing ya Mig....and...Malther right? Maltha: Maltha, not Malther. Clepron: Yea....that. Cya. Clepron ran to his ship and blasted off to the academy to continue his training and studies. Mig: So....wanna get some yogurt? Mig and Maltha both looked around and saw the damage very much: the highway, the buildings, the street, etc. Maltha: If it's even left out there and not in huge rubble. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan *Clepron Stargo Villains *Deristroll *Zorok *Taccian Aliens Used *Puncherbot *Nitrowing *Battery-Acid *Magmageddon *Diamondhead Trivia *Maltha gains a brand new ride. *Deristroll and Mig fight for the first time since M10. *Deristroll escapes. *Zorok is captured. *Taccian is intoduced. **According to Mig, the Taccian is a vile alien race that lives on Deristrollia. Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Episodes Category:Migster7